


A star's demise

by Cristy_duck



Category: Kinnikuman Nisei | Ultimate Muscle, キン肉マン | Kinnikuman (Manga)
Genre: Death, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristy_duck/pseuds/Cristy_duck
Summary: It was time to go. Finally. He could feel at home, seeing forever the stars he always loved. Nothing mattered now.





	A star's demise

Only a few months had passed since the final of the Chojin Olympics, which was won by none other than Kevin Mask, and this helped suture the relationship he had with his father. But the subject of that late Legends meeting wasn’t the Chojin Olympics final, nor the young athletes, no: it was a simple meeting to remember their days of youth, when they fought devil and perfect Chojin for the sake of Earth.

But along that, there were even some hidden anecdotes not all the members of the squad knew …

«…and when I took Skulduggery shot in your place, Natsuko found out before everyone else, and so she tried to convince me to forfeit the match, but we ended up fighting and when she tried to exit the room I tried to stop her, but I ended up take her pants off and-»

«Wait, what?! Why haven’t you told me this before?!» Suguru complained, stealing some of the chips Terryman was eating.

«Because it was embarrassing, since Meat saw us, and God knows what he thought!»

«What?!» exclaimed all the Legends, astonished.

«Yeah and- uh? Who’s there?» asked Terryman, since somebody knocked at the door.

«It’s me, papa. Can I enter? I only have to give King Muscle something and then I’ll go home.»

«Sure.» answered all the Legends, and then the Kid entered, having a letter in his hands.

«Mantaro told me to give you this. Don’t worry, I didn’t read it! It’s sealed.» and then, after he lend the letter to Suguru, he returned home.

Suguru was interested in what his son had wrote him, so he opened the letter, in order to read it and then commenting it with his friends, since they talked about everything, they sons done.

_Dear dad,_

_I’m writing this letter to tell you something. Well, actually, to tell you everything I always wanted to tell you._

_Since I was a kid, I only wanted to star-gazing as much as I could, and I think you remember it clear. I always loved the stars, they always made me feel so much at home … I only felt at home when you and mum hugged me; for the rest of all, I always felt empty._

_I know you never knew about this, right? But that’s a first time for everything. That’s a first time even for knowing everything about your son, and today you will know it all._

_You already know how much love the stars, but you don’t know how much I hate wrestling. I hate wrestling more than anything, I always looked at that thing – it’s not even a sport, to me – as a barbaric, non-sense sport, something only somebody so braindead can do. How could you ever have thought I loved it like you? I’m not like you! And I will never be._

_Have you ever thought about what I like? Have you ever asked me what my dreams are? Well, don’t worry about that, since I never had dreams, you and all the court decided what was right for me before I could even speak. Anyway, wasn’t a father supposed to live to make his son happy? I’m unhappy, dad! I always was! When I cried for everything, it was because I didn’t want something material! I wanted to be free, but you and mom never noticed it! You never understood!_

_Well, at least now you know everything. And be sure you won’t know anything else, since today is my last day here on Earth._

_I never knew how to swim, so the sea will be my grave._

_Goodbye, my beloved father. I always loved you more than anyone or anything. Maybe I will be a better son in Heaven, where I will protect you. Unless God doesn’t punish me, sending me to Hell. Please, tell mom I’m sorry, but I can’t live without purpose. After my loss to Kevin, I made up my mind and decided to leave forever this world I never called “home”. Finally, I will be free and live and see all the stars of the Universe._

_Goodbye, I love you despite you ruined my life._

_Forever your baby boy,_

_Mantaro_

Suguru was shocked and couldn’t believe what he read. He was so upset he could not even speak. No, his boy wasn’t going to do something that horrible. No, he wasn’t going to do it, right?!

«Suguru, what’s up? Seems like you saw the Devil!» laughed Terryman, but the king continued to look nowhere «Suguru?»

«Mantaro …»

«Mantaro what? Doesn’t he feel well?» asked Robin.

«Mantaro is going to commit suicide! I can’t wait no longer! I must stop my son before it’s too late!»

That phrase made everyone guilt, because they took the thing lightly and now, they’re going to be the cause of the suicide of an adolescent!

«Don’t come with me, if he sees you, he could … ah, I must go!» and so the king departed, having no idea where to find his son … but he was sure of only one thing: he was going to commit suicide jumping in the sea, so he just needed to find a cliff that could made everyone see the stars.

***

Ah … how I utterly loathe this life. I hated it since the day I was born. Why I had to be born? There wasn’t anyone more suitable for this fucking life? If they saw the “being born as a prince” as something really cool, well, that’s just wrong. I had everything I wanted, but the only thing I really wanted wasn’t of this world. I always believed that if I was a good boy, maybe the stars would fulfil my dream of becoming wind and finally, fly and live with the stars. But they did never do that. So, I changed to ask God if he could make my journey one of the shortest, but while I continued living, the others died.

I started loathing them, because they would stop suffering because of this world and, some of them, would go straight to Heaven while I was imprisoned in that palace without being able to do the things I loved.

Then I started hating my parents, because it was their fault for having me live in that situation. True, they only gave me a body, but they never followed the order God gave all the parents of letting their sons free. They just had to love me, and they didn’t. But then I stopped hating them, because I told me I didn’t have to hate them, but my life. It was what Gospel said: “Anyone who loves their life will lose it, while anyone who hates their life in this world will keep it for eternal life.” And “hate” this life meant punishing it for being able to reach Heaven. And what’s more suitable than stop this life forever? Nothing. This is the best punishment.

But I couldn’t take my life so easily. No, it had to be after something very humiliating, so I could use it as a justification for this act. And what more suitable than the loss against Kevin Mask? Yes, maybe all my instructors and my family will feel guilty for the rest of their lives, but who cares? I’m the one who was not understood. The one who had his dreams stolen before even asking what his dreams could be. So, this will also be their punishment.

Anyway, I chose the sea because my corpse would never be found. It will become fish food, or anything else. Maybe my neck will break, and I won’t suffer anymore, having my life stolen in so briefly moments I will neither see all my sucking life before my eyes. And this is even better. Plus, I chose it for another reason.

The real reason I chose the sea as my grave and my stage is because I always wanted to do nothing more than stargazing, and my eyes will forever look at the bright stars in the night sky. Forever. They will be the last thing I will see. They were the only reason I postponed all this: I was so depressed after the loss that I didn’t have the will to commit suicide, but watching the stars made me feel better … so, I decided to fulfil this plan.

I’m sure Terry already gave my father the letter I wrote to say goodbye … ah, Terry, what a fool you are! You didn’t notice I was going to suicide … you never noticed. But it’s ok, you shouldn’t feel guilty after my death. It wasn’t your fault. It was all my parents’ and the Legends’.

I hope my father founds me before I jump … just to see his eyes one last time. His eyes were always joyful and happy, full of love for life … love he didn’t teach me. Maybe, in another life, he will understand all my pain … but not in this.

It’s already midnight. Time to go to the afterlife, after all! I hope somebody will find my mask and the photo I always carried with me, when mom and dad held me after my birth. Now I think I’ll jump. This gap doesn’t scary me anymore. It’s my ticket for the eternal happiness. Well, now-

«No, son, no! don’t jump! Don’t you dare! Your life … you’ve got your whole life ahead of you! A loss doesn’t matter! I love you no matter what!» Suguru was on his knees, crying like there’s no tomorrow, hoping his son to change his mind.

«It’s not because of the loss, dad … I just hate my life, and this is its punishment. I never felt home in this world.»

«Are you even listening to your words?!» Suguru stood up ad ran towards his son, but Mantaro walked on the edge of the cliff, and a foot was already above the gap, and he put his hand on the mask in order to take it off «Mantaro, please! Reconsider!»

«Now see the face of your dear son for the first and last time.» he took off his mask and his father could see the face of an angel, of a beautiful angel with sapphire-blue eyes that was going to not be «I’m sorry, dad. This is my last decision. I never loved this life; I never had any goal. Remember I love both you and mom. Goodbye.» and then Mantaro jumped, holding in his hands the cross, symbol of the Christians.

The stars looked down just to witness the death of their beloved one, the only one they always loved. A feeble wind rose when the prince took the sea’s surface, when his neck broken after his eyes saw, for the last time, his beloved starts. His father cried out all his tears, holding near his heart the photo and the mask his son wore for his entire, short life. A crack popped out in his heart, the sorrow of having lost a son. Now he was nothing.

And the stars witnessed that, to witness the demise of the only star that could ignite the world with his smile, but chose to do it from above, at the presence of the Almighty. One of his beloved angels finally returned home, his heart would hurt a bit less, now.

It was not a death, but a birth. It was not a loss, but a victory. He didn’t gain shame, but glory. He wasn’t a damned, but a saint. He didn’t wear a crown of thorns, but of virtue. And he returned playing before God’s throne. Finally, at home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to have made you cry/ to get you emotional, since I almost cried when I worte this. It's the first time I wrote about Mantaro's suicide, usually I wrote about his death because of other causes.  
Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
